1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cabin for a work vehicle, and more particularly to an air conditioning unit within the cabin roof.
2. Description of Related Art
For arranging the air-conditioning unit, the forward half of the roof is formed as a low ceiling portion bulging downward. The air-conditioning unit is arranged in a front portion of the low ceiling portion (e.g. JP Publication No. 2005-1537 (paragraph number [0016], FIG. 1 and FIG. 2).
In the above construction, the roof includes a low ceiling portion that accommodates the air-conditioning unit. This leads to narrowing of an upper forward field of view. Then, when performing a front loader operation, the driver seated on the driver's seat has difficulty in ascertaining a position of the bucket near an upper position, resulting in a possibility of lowering working efficiency.